A medianoche
by Erikawaii95
Summary: DRABBLE IkkixEsmeralda. "El fracaso recaía en sus hombros, ahora era tarde para soñar con un futuro en donde pudieran vivir tranquilos, sin esconderse. Sin tener que encontrarse a medianoche para curar de manera recíproca sus heridas."


**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation.**

* * *

 **A medianoche**

 **.**

 **«** _**Esperar que ella vuelva y me diga: "Acá estoy mi amor, no existe el olvido. Acá estoy mi amor de vuelta, he venido ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡No existe el olvido, mi amor! No existe."**_ **»**

 _ **.**_

Cavaba y cavaba. El sonido de la pala chocando con el de la tierra se le hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero debía hacer un pozo hondo.

El pecho le dolía y le costaba respirar. Se podría decir que era por la fatiga, pero no, no era eso. Y el recuerdo de sus manos llenas de sangre, de _su_ sangre hacía que todo le resultara aún más difícil.

Pausó la actividad. Recargándose en la pala, limpió su sudor. Inhaló y exhaló, hasta hallar las fuerzas para continuar.

Cuando al fin terminó, se acercó hasta el frágil y delicado cadáver, lo alzó entre sus brazos y le balbuceó…

— Perdóname.

Las lágrimas caían sobre la rubia cabellera de la muchacha que amaba, de la que sabía que amaría por siempre.

Porque mientras Guilty se empeñaba en hacer que él odiara todo, Esmeralda se encargaba de mostrarle lo hermoso de las cosas simples. Aunque su propio padre la golpeara, ella continuaba impoluta y cuidaba de él; por eso, había jurado protegerla.

El fracaso recaía en sus hombros, ahora era tarde para soñar con un futuro en donde pudieran vivir tranquilos, sin esconderse. Sin tener que encontrarse a medianoche para curar de manera recíproca sus heridas.

Con cuidado, recostó el cuerpo de la bella chica en ese pozo en el que tanto había trabajado. La llenó de flores, de esas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Ahora venía lo más despreciable, tenía que cubrir su cuerpo de tierra.

Apretó su puño ¿Por qué debía de ensuciar tanta pureza?

El cantar de las aves carroñeras que volaban alrededor del cuerpo de Guilty fue su respuesta. Esa escoria no merecía sepultura, merecía ser banquete de esos pájaros chillones.

Decidiendo que no quería lo mismo para Esmeralda, volvió a tomar la pala y cargó en ella un montoncito de tierra.

Se mordió los labios, no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Hasta que el molesto sonido de las aves lo sacó de quicio. No, no iba a dejar que le tocaran un pelo siquiera.

Tierra y más tierra. Se refugió en la creencia de que quizás, desde la tierra, ella volvería a nacer, como una flor.

Talló su nombre en una improvisada cruz de madera que luego clavó allí; para indicar el lugar donde se encontraba su difunta amada descansando. Juró que volvería para visitarla y dejarle flores, que continuaría con esa tradición hasta el día de su muerte.

Cuando terminó, fue directo a la orilla del mar. Se sentó hundiendo los pies entre la arena, cansado.

El anaranjado atardecer se estaba volviendo azul y con ello, venía el aumento de la marea.

Se quedó allí por horas; mirando cómo las saladas olas, que chocaban con su cuerpo, le quemaban todas las heridas.

Ya no dolía.

Maldijo a Mitsumasa Kido por haber jugado con las ilusiones de unos pequeños huérfanos.

Maldijo a Tatsumi, por todos los maltratos que le había hecho sufrir.

Maldijo a Guilty y a la armadura del fénix.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, maldijo a su hermano Shun. Porque quizás, si él hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, Esmeralda estaría aún con vida. Tiempo más tarde, se daría cuenta de que el odio a su hermano era inexistente, que era sólo un disfraz del odio a sí mismo. Pero su mente no podía hacerlo razonar ahora.

Sólo podía pensar en que ya era medianoche y que por mucho que la esperara, Esmeralda no vendría a su encuentro.

Ella ya no estaba para sanarlo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Como verán, inspiración-chan me tiene a mal traer: funciona cuando quiere y para lo que quiere. Literalmente me despertó a la madrugada para escribir esto ;_;**

 **Afff... Bueno, podría decir que, aunque suene raro, esto se instaló en mi cabeza después de ver un meme en "anime doblaje argentino" en donde ponían imágenes de Ikki y Esmeralda con la letra de la canción "Campanas en la noche" de la banda local "Los Tipitos" (unos genios totales, por cierto). El meme tenía el estribillo que dice:**

 _ *** Esperar que ella vuelva y me diga "Acá estoy mi amor, no existe el olvido. Acá estoy mi amor de vuelta, he venido ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡No existe el olvido, mi amor! No existe..." ***_

 **Eso me recordó a "The hanging tree" de los Juegos del hambre, en donde dice que los amantes se encontraban a la medianoche, a escondidas. Hice un mashup raro y ¡TADÁ! Quedó esto, Ikki enterrando a Esmeralda, pero aun así esperando por ella u_u**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y TRANQUILOS. Estoy trabajando en el resto de mis fics, pero, tenía que subir esto.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! n.n**


End file.
